June
2011 *2nd - vivianvideo.com site update (change log, server pages). *3rd - The songs Springtime on Mars, Gambling With Science, Medieval Apocalypse, and Living in the Future are performed at a school concert, and there's a vivianvideo.com site update (misc, server pages). *4th - vivianvideo.com site update (misc). *10th - The second version of Soup Fly is created. A remix of Happy Go Frenzy is created. *17th - Pink Lemonade 8 is released. *20th - Development resumes on the game Helichoppy. *22nd - 60 Second Comics 111 is released. *23rd - 60 Second Comics 112 is released. *24th - The song Helichop2011 is created. *27th - The song Helimaybe is created. *29th - Brandcraft 6.5 is released. *30th - Brandcraft 7.0 is released. 2010 *1st - The songs Journey Into the Mines and Living in the Future are performed at a school concert. *11th - Goochey Style Mario is released on DeviantArt. *14th - The song Radical 1 is created. *21st - 60 Second Comics 81 is released. *23rd - 60 Second Comics 82 is released. *25th - 60 Second Comics 83 is released. *26th - The fireworks footage for Like A Boss News is recorded. *28th - The songs Tech Nightmare and Classictastic are created. 60 Second Comics 84 is released. 2009 *7th - Pink Lemonade Characters is released on DeviantArt. *11th - The songs Hmha and Radical 1 are created. *14th - Let's Play Awesome: Half Life 2 parts 1 and 2 are filmed, and part 1 is released. *17th - Pink Lemonade 4 is released. *19th - Let's Play Awesome: Portal the Flash Version parts 1-3 are filmed. *20th - Let's Play Awesome: Half Life 2 part 2 is released. Journey Into the Mines version 1.7 is finished, and goes on hiatus. 2008 *1st - Work begins on Click Tank Wars, but goes on hiatus the same day. *4th - Exclusives 29 is released. *5th - Exclusives 30 is released. *11th - Meee, Brandov! is released on RMD. *12th - Fort Pillows! is released on RMD. *13th - Union Naruto is released on RMD. *15th - The song Consequential Boulevard, Cool 4, and Cool 5 are created. Work begins on Adve. *21st - The songs Sadness 1 and Awesometastic 1 are created. *24th - Work begins on Adve, version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. *28th - The Music Man is released on RMD. *30th - Abstract Color is released on RMD. 2007 *2nd - Treee Comics 1 is released. *3rd - Treee Comics 2-4 are released. *7th - Treee Comics 5 is released. *19th - The song Cool 1 Remix is created. *21st - The songs Shipwreck, BV Symphony 1, Landoland 1 AM, Landoland Dock, Future Port Song, Giant Squid Form 2, Ddfdhfgnmf, and Bargrphyds are created. *25th - The Song VS Vacation Idiot is created. *30th - The songs Desert Town, Oriental Inn, Landoland City Inn, Country Inn, Landoland Store, Port Store, and Port Town are created. 2006 *18th - A notecard comic of Loco Inc is created. 2005 *26th - Development begins on Hoaxilery, and the first episode of Hidden Palace Zone Adventure is added to the site. This episode would be the only surviving episode of that series, as the rest were never uploaded and most likely no longer exist. 1992 *10th - Anthony Regits is born.